Pop Fly
by milk3002
Summary: Olivia isn't pleased with Alex's etiquette during an evening out, and decides to teach her a very... slow... lesson.  A/O smut.


**Characters, everything belongs to L&O team.**

* * *

><p>Alex sighed as she opened the door to her apartment, watching as a stoic Olivia Benson passed by her, loping silently into the living room. Alex sighed again, this time more loudly, as she pushed the door closed and tossed her keys onto the entry table. She set her bag down beside it, and a baseball slid out of it, rolling across the floor, following Olivia's heels. The brunette bent over and picked it up, running her fingers over the signatures that were cluttered between the red-stitched seems. She set the ball gingerly on a table next to the couch, not bothering to look up at Alex as she entered the room.<p>

"God, it's good to be out of that stadium."

Olivia looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself to me," she said icily.

Alex rolled her eyes, tossing her hand. "Oh please, Olivia, you're just mad because you didn't catch the flying ball."

"It's called a _fly _ball, Alex, and I would hardly call what you did _catching_ it. You're lucky tonight didn't end with a trip to the emergency room."

Alex feigned a serious look. "Someone is surly," she said, playfulness in her tone.

Olivia pursed her lips, still not ready to relinquish her irritation. She'd seen the way her colleagues had watched Alex over the course of the baseball game, their eyes drawn to her over the tops of their beers. It seemed as if Elliot and Olivia had been the only ones paying any attention to the action on the diamond. Still, her coworkers' casual glances had nothing on the way the players had ogled her once they'd gone downstairs to have the pop fly autographed. "I'm not surly," she responded, defending herself. "I saw the way they looked at you. Like the fact that they make millions and hit a ball once in awhile is enough to whisk you back to a hotel room."

Alex smirked at the new display of jealousy, enjoying the way her girlfriend clenched her jaw. "Come on, Liv, I was just being polite. What, I was going to refuse? The whole Precinct was practically begging me to accept that invitation to the dugout. I had a hard enough time trying to figure out who was who. I only knew Jeter because I recognized him from that front page New York Times article last week."

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, taking in the attorney, who was outfitted in a small Yankees t-shirt, one that Olivia had bought her when they arrived at the stadium. "Well, he definitely knew who you were by the end of the evening. He was all over you."

The attorney grinned, walking over to Olivia and running a hand playfully up her arm. "The question is, why aren't _you_ all over _me_?" She raised an eyebrow as the detective crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Come _on_, Olivia, it was your idea for me to even tag along for the Precinct's game night. I was perfectly fine losing myself in a book here at home."

"Well, the Yankees were certainly glad you came."

"Oh please," Alex said with a toss of her head. "Like you don't have men ogling you on the job every single day." She cocked her head. "And women, for that matter." She picked up the ball from the table and tossed it over to Olivia. "You can have the stupid ball."

Olivia caught it, one-handed, and laughed at the blonde's carelessness. "Alex, this ball is a goldmine. You've got the majority of the Yankee's signatures on here."

"So what? If it was covered with signatures from the Supreme Court justices, then maybe I'd care." She gave Olivia a slight pout, clasping her heads in a mock plea. "Come on, thanks to you, I had fun tonight. Don't ruin it."

Olivia glanced up at her, and offered her the first smile since they'd left the stadium. "I don't plan on ruining it," she said, moving closer, and Alex liked the playful glint she saw in the brown eyes. "I think," Olivia said slyly, "that you had a lot of fun _flirting_ tonight."

Alex returned the playful spark, curious to see where her girlfriend would take their banter. "I was not flirting."

Olivia let her gaze run lazily over the attorney's chest and moved subtly closer, forcing her gently back to the wall. "I think you were. I think you enjoyed teasing them, knowing that they'd never have the chance to touch you."

Alex's lips parted slightly, and she paused before responding lightly, "So what if I was?"

Olivia cocked her head, pretending to think, but keeping her gaze locked on the blue eyes in front of her. "How do you think I felt," she began, running a hand along the attorney's bare arm, enjoying the goose bumps that she left behind, "watching you flirt with them?"

Alex's eyes closed briefly in pleasure. "I don't know," she said softly.

Olivia let her hand cup the attorney's breast, kneading it beneath the thin t-shirt, and letting a finger press roughly against her nipple. "Do I need to repeat the question?" she asked, her voice low, commanding.

Alex managed to shake her head, swallowing at the pleasurable assault on her breast. "You felt…" she let out a moan as Olivia squeezed harder, "… you felt frustrated?"

Olivia nodded slowly, a small smirk gracing her lips. "That's one way to put it." She took a step closer to Alex, running her mouth up against her ear. "I think you need to make it up to me."

Alex's eyes widened momentarily, and Olivia liked the way her breathing shortened, her breast rising against the detective's hand. The attorney reached her head forward, meaning to capture the brunette's lips with her own, but Olivia increased the pressure on her breast, and put a finger against her lips. "I think we're going to see how much you like it," she said. "Being teased."

Alex let out a slight moan at the way Olivia's lips curled into a sexy smile and she waited for her next instructions, already feeling a throb below her pelvis. The brunette didn't disappoint, instead removing her hand from the blonde's breast and taking a step back. "I'm going to pour myself a drink," she said, running her eyes over the lean body in front of her. "When I'm finished, I want to find you on the bed, on your back, naked." She smirked confidently, then turned towards the kitchen, leaving the attorney to fight a pleasurable shudder that wafted through her body. Alex watched as Olivia walked away, her shoulders strong underneath her t-shirt. She felt a ripple of excitement propel through her, pooling in her groin, and she slipped silently towards the bedroom, her hands already fumbling with the button on her jeans.

Olivia uncapped a half-empty bottle of bourbon, poured herself a small splash and tipped it back, enjoying both the burn in her throat and the burn in her pelvis as imagined Alex waiting for her. She hadn't much thought about her plan for the evening, but as she watched her girlfriend laugh at the ballplayers' jokes, saw the way they eyed her, she felt her pang of jealousy turn into a sudden excitement, and she'd thought of nothing but the blonde's lithe body, her desire for it, ever since they left the stadium. She felt the same urge coursing through her now, and she roughly set the glass back on the counter, heading toward the other room.

As she walked into the bedroom, she caught sight of Alex's spread along the length of the bed, propped on her elbow, her hand resting on her head. Olivia gave her a look of approval as she bypassed the bed, making her way towards the closet. Once safely inside, she exhaled, her sudden desire an indication of how hard it would be to pace herself during the scene she was planning in her mind. Her eyes grazed over Alex's side of the closet, perusing past the dresses, the shoes, and falling onto a hanger of scarves draped neatly between her suits. Olivia grabbed one, exhaling again to calm the throb between her legs, and walked back toward the bed, noting the way the attorney's eyes drifted toward the material in her hand.

"Olivia, one of us is wearing too many clothes," Alex said appraisingly, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

The detective let out a small smile as she walked over toward the side of the bed, letting the scarf dangle gently against the attorney's hip. "On your back," she said. "Hands over your head."

Alex paused for a moment, her eyes drifting upwards, gauging the lust that pooled within the detective's eyes. She chose to obey, turning over, the comforter soft against her bare back as she moved her hands tentatively above her head.

Olivia let her eyes graze over the smooth, willing body, and ran the scarf over the blonde's feet, fluttering it lightly up the smooth legs, stopping momentarily at the triangle at her center. "Legs wider," she commanded, and let the material dangled tortuously between the attorney's open thighs, pleased as a soft moan escaped her throat. She continued her slow, silken torment, the material flickering over the blonde's stomach, her muscles tensing at the soft tickle, her nipples already erect even before Olivia let the scarf drift lazily over her breasts. Alex felt the detective gripping her wrists, pulling them gently upwards, tying them together before securing them to the headboard. She instinctively tested her bonds, jerking at them, finding that the detective's skills had left her little room to maneuver. She felt Olivia's eyes run over her body, and the throb in her pelvic region continued as she willed the detective to touch her.

Instead, Olivia backed off the bed, standing just to the side of it. Alex's eyes widened for a moment, unsure of what was to come next. The brunette bent down, pulling open the bottom drawer of the nightstand, and heard Alex inhale sharply as she dipped her hand into their own private stash of toys. The attorney ran her tongue over her lips, anticipation creasing her brow as she saw Olivia straighten, a sleek blue vibrator in her hand. She flicked it on, and the sound of the vibrations caused Alex to move her hips lightly against the bed. She felt Olivia start at her feet again, repeating the same ministrations she had with the scarf, only this time bypassing her moistening center. The vibrator buzzed softly against her breast, causing Alex to whimper at the sensation against first one nipple, then the other.

Olivia looked down at the prone woman below her, pleased to see the blue eyes closed, the neck twisting in a contained pleasure. She turned her attention back towards Alex's thighs, which spread automatically, as if begging for her touch; instead, she slid the vibrator up the inside of one thigh, then the other, before moving it toward the damp spot between the attorney's legs. She touched it very briefly against the swollen clit, soliciting a moan, then slid it between the blonde's lips, moving it up and down slowly, watching as wetness coated its tip. It slid inside the attorney easily, and she pumped it twice into her core before removing it slightly, letting its vibrating head sit just inside the attorney's walls. Alex's hips writhed, and she tried to move her body down, wanting more, but her restraints held her in her place. She groaned, and lustful eyes met Olivia's as the detective stepped away from her, letting the vibrator continue to stimulate her already moistened walls. "Why don't you hold that for a second," the detective whispered, her brown eyes flashing as she leisurely slipped off her shoes, first one, then the other.

Alex clenched her jaw in an effort to halt her mounting frustration, watching as the detective grasped the edges of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing the olive-hued, muscled stomach that the attorney loved to run her hands over. She let out an unintentional groan as the brunette's capable fingers flipped her belt buckle open, slowly sliding it from her waist. She doubled it over and pulled it taut, and the blue eyes widened as Olivia brought the leather down to her breasts, running it over her nipples before lashing out at each breast with a light whip. Alex let out a surprised yelp, but tried not to writhe her hips, afraid that the agonizingly light vibrator would fall from her center; she wanted what little pleasure the detective would allow her. Olivia smiled, dropping the belt beside the blonde hair as she continued to undress, pulling her pants down slowly to reveal a set of black panties, which settled just below her hips. She saw Alex close her eyes again, running her tongue hungrily across parted lips. Olivia knew she was being cruel, but nevertheless, she got some pleasure out of it. She slid the panties down over her hips, letting them fall to her ankles, tossing them away with a gentle flick of her foot. She leaned over the prostrate attorney, whose breath was now coming in labored gasps, and abruptly withdrew the vibrating toy, prompting a guttural, agitated moan.

Alex breathed a sigh of intense relief as she saw Olivia climb onto the bed again, her own breath shallow and her undulating hips begging for the detective's touch. Olivia positioned herself on top of the attorney, straddling her, so that her wet sex rubbed gently over the taut stomach, causing Alex to moan and writhe up to meet her. She put a hand on her girlfriend's chest, stilling her. "Remember what this is about," she whispered, her fingers trailing over a nipple before twisting it roughly. Alex gave a small whimper and Olivia felt her hips still, but saw a tremble run through the lithe body as her finger traveled to her other breast, kneading it, flicking her fingers over the swollen bud. "You're a flirt," Olivia whispered, leaning down and trailing her lips across the blonde's sharp collarbone, up to her ear. "A tease." She felt Alex's wet breath against her neck, felt another shudder ripple through her. She leaned back, and put both hands back on the supple breasts, only letting go to give one a soft slap before kneading it again. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

Alex moaned, and Olivia silenced her with a slap to her other breast. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, and the plea fell breathlessly from her lips: "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Olivia gave her a slow nod and placed one leg between the pale thighs, leaning at angle so as to press her center against Alex's; slowly she began grinding, her gaze locked on the lusty blue eyes beneath her. She ran her hands up the length of the blonde's stomach, smiling as the muscles clenched underneath her fingers, then further up to her breasts, enjoying her nipples. She leaned over, placing her mouth on Alex's parted lips and felt the attorney's begging tongue plunge into her mouth in a wanton kiss. Olivia felt herself become wetter, and ground harder against Alex, who raised her hips to meet her, sliding herself under the detective's wet mound. The brunette let her hand roam between them, and inserted a finger into the waiting sex beneath her, and felt Alex moan into her mouth. She traced the wetness onto her outer lips, and bit lightly on the attorney's lip as she withdrew her hand. Slowly, she drew her body down the length of the attorney's, letting her tongue trace her torso, then dip lower over the blonde's swollen sex, probing inside her, soliciting a pleasurable moan. She kept moving, tracing her tongue down Alex's thighs, noting the way the attorney's hips kept writhing, physically begging for more.

Alex watched, noting the building need in her own body, as Olivia leaned back on her knees, and let a skillful hand drifted towards her own center, rubbing gently at first, her eyes still glued on the attorney as she pleasured herself. The blonde watched, lips parted, as Olivia straddled her again, this time becoming comfortable on her pelvis, her finger still moving steadily over her own clit. Alex let out a frustrated, lustful moan as she watched her girlfriend, pulling at her restraints, wanting nothing more than to plunge her fingers inside the wet sex in front of her. Olivia's breathing became more labored as she looked down at her prone partner, the way the blonde's hands struggled in her restraints, small whimpers escaping her parted lips. Olivia let out a moan as she felt her orgasm building, clamping one hand down on the attorney's breast and circling her fingers faster against her clit, feeling the pressure inside her pelvis mounting. She bucked her hips as she pushed herself over the edge, and arched over Alex's writhing body with a soft, pleasured moan. She placed a wet kiss on Alex's nipple as she raised her head, leaning back and watching the body beneath her.

"It's not fun to be teased, is it?" she asked, rubbing her hand up Alex's torso, slipping her sex coated fingers into the blonde's open mouth, which she accepted with a moan. "How badly do you want it?" Olivia asked, probing her fingers deeper, watching Alex suck them clean. She slid her fingers out, and rotated her body, straddling the attorney in the opposite direction, her head facing the blonde's center, which was swollen with need. Alex watched as the detective leaned over, giving her a perfect view of the toned, rounded ass; she again let out a frustrated whimper at her inability to run her hand over the smooth skin. She shuddered as Olivia breathed into her folds, sliding a finger up her slit, letting it probe inside her walls before bringing it back out. "Oh, Alex," she whispered. "You want it so badly."

The detective slid her body backwards up the blonde's torso, giving Alex's mouth access to her hot core. "Prove how badly you want it," she said, lowering her hips onto the attorney's face. Alex moaned and moved her head forward, her mouth locking onto the brunette's sex, her tongue suckling hard over her clit, the force of her mouth an indication of her own unmet need. Olivia moaned at the blonde's expert tongue, and had to work to control her own urge, which was on the verge of exploding again as she watched Alex's swollen center grind against the bed. She had to force herself not to reach out and touch the attorney where she needed it most. Instead, she pulled her hips away from the diligent tongue slightly. "Slowly," she said, surprised at the levelness she was able to maintain, even as she felt her breathing quicken. She heard a moan from the head of the bed, and she lowered her hips once more, this time enjoying the way Alex's tongue worked lithely up her folds, probing into her center, then licking her clit lightly before allowing her lips to capture it once more. She saw the long legs writhe against the bed, the muscles in the thighs clenching, Alex's toes curling as she worked the detective toward another orgasm. Olivia let out another low, guttural moan as she ground her hips into Alex's mouth, forcing the pressure to increase; in turn, Alex sucked harder, using her tongue to expertly flick at the brunette's swollen bud, causing the woman on top of her to buck her hips in pleasure, her back arching as she came again, for the second time that night.

"Oooh, Alex," Olivia murmured, eyeing her center, and wanting nothing more than to bury her face between the blonde's thighs, but lifting herself off the attorney instead. The blue eyes peered up at her, and Olivia bent down and captured the swollen, wet lips, her tongue vying for attention against Alex's needy one as their kiss deepened. "I know what you need," she whispered.

Alex was breathless with desire, and she felt a primal urge ripple through her, yanking against her bonds. "You," the blonde said, urgently. "Olivia, please." The detective caught the desperation in her voice, and leaned over toward the bedside drawer once again, this time keeping her selected toy out of sight as she lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the closet, once more stepping inside it out of view.

Alex watched her disappear again, and she felt a frustrated sob rising in her throat. She groaned instead, the heat from Olivia's body still etched into her skin, the sweat from her own desire breaking out in thin beads along her chest. She lifted her head as Olivia walked back over to her and let out an unintentional moan at the sight of the strap-on dildo protruding from her girlfriend's hips. Her legs widened as Olivia came near her, and she was reduced to begging. "Please, Olivia, please fuck me."

Olivia didn't speak, but pulled the scarf free from the headboard, giving Alex some reprieve, but still not removing it from her wrists, which were still tied together. She straddled her again, the fake cock settling on to Alex's smooth stomach, which was now covered in a light sheen of sweat. Olivia moved up to her knees, moving forward slightly, the fake cock protruding towards Alex's face. "Did you learn anything tonight?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

Alex nodded, working to steady her breath as Olivia looked down at her. "It's not fun to be teased," she said softly.

Olivia smiled, then put the shaft up to Alex's lips, sliding it into her mouth. "I'm having a lot of fun, actually," she said, pumping once, coating the dildo with the blonde's saliva before pulling out. She moved off of Alex's torso, and gently flipped her over, the tied hands now in front of her. Olivia's eyes roamed over the blonde's perfect ass, giving it a hard slap as she continued. "What else did you learn?"

Alex moaned. "That if I flirt with other people…"

Slap!

Another moan. "… I will be punished."

Slap!

"And?"

Alex whimpered into the pillow, her hips grinding against the comforter in frustration. Olivia gave her another hard slap, then another. "And what else?" she repeated, raising her hand, ready for another smack.

"….that I like to be punished."

"Ahhh," Olivia sighed, running her hand through the blonde's legs, over her dripping sex. "I see that." She lifted the attorney's hips towards her, and Alex happily obliged, backing towards the strap-on, her center open with need. Olivia pressed her fingers into the blonde's core, rubbing her juices against the cock before plunging it inside the waiting folds. The attorney accepted it easily, and pushed her hips back hard, pressing for more as she groaned into the comforter, her tied wrists gripping the headboard in front of her.

Alex, already on the verge of a fast orgasm, grunted out small pleas as Olivia increased her pace. "Oh, God, please fuck me, please make me come." The detective felt the attorney's hips circling the shaft, knowing she was close, and knowing what would release her, why tying her arms was so cruelly incapacitating. Olivia reached a hand around, pressing her fingers against Alex's clit and rubbing furiously. She heard the grunts turn into higher pitched, shortened moans, and she pumped harder, circling her fingers faster as she felt the attorney buck against her hips, a shudder rippling through her body, up through her throat in the form of an agonized, pleasured scream. She slowed, watching as Alex collapsed beneath her, the dildo popping out of her, still bobbing erectly. Olivia moved off of her, reaching up to untie the scarves, noting the attorney was still collapsed onto the comforter. She smiled, tossing the scarf aside and pressing a soft kiss onto the blonde's shoulder blade.

Before she could move her lips toward the other side of Alex's back, the attorney turned over and was on her in a flash, wrapping her newly free hands around the detective's neck, pulling her in for a crushing kiss as she straddled her lap. Olivia returned the kiss with equal fierceness, feeling the pressure in her groin mounting once again as Alex's hand ran over her breasts, then further down. She felt an urgent hand pulling against the strap-on buckles, releasing it from her hips, and the detective struggled out of it, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. She pulled Alex back onto her lap as she felt the lithe fingers brushing against her sex, gasping in pleasure as they dove into her wet core. Olivia moaned into Alex's neck as she brought her closer, her teeth nipping at the blonde's ear, her own fingers reciprocating, probing the attorney's folds, which were still moist. The two pumped each other aggressively, their moans intermingling, then becoming increasingly higher-pitched as they each built one another toward climax. Alex attempted to hold out a bit longer, scraping her nails against the detective's back, until she felt Olivia clench around her fingers. The two let go with synchronized groans, falling into one another as the pressure released, then rippled through their bodies in soft shudders.

Alex was the first to lift her head, looking down at Olivia from her perch on the brunette's lap, pecking her lips against the full mouth. "Mmmm," she said, releasing the detective from the kiss, running her eyes over the detective's content features. "You really took control there," she said, her blue eyes exhausted, but immensely satisfied.

Olivia nodded, leaning forward, pressing the attorney back against the bed and giving her another quick kiss before plopping down next to her. "I'm going to go out on a limb, and say that you enjoyed yourself," she said with a self-congratulatory smile.

Alex nodded, draping a hand across the brunette's stomach, enjoying the heat that still radiated from her. "I did." She thought for a moment. "I'd like to make an appropriate sports analogy here," she said with a smile. "But…"

Olivia was already chuckling, picking up her girlfriend's thought. "… Judging by your complete and utter inability to understand anything I tried to teach you about baseball tonight, I'm guessing nothing is immediately coming to mind."

Alex laughed. "It's a boring game, Olivia. It's so slow."

Olivia ran a lingering finger down Alex's torso. "What's wrong with slow?"

Alex peeked over at her, raising an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Hand me that scarf, and I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a funshot. Review if you like (and if you don't).<strong>


End file.
